Oral diseases and conditions are highly prevalent and the progressive consequences of these are not only physical, but economic, social, and psychological. The relation of oral health to overall quality of life has gained increasing recognition as an important area of scientific investigation. Branch staff have participated on NIH committees to broaden the depth and scope of quality of life research. This research program represents a series of projects undertaken conceptualize oral quality of life as well as to describe and then quantify the functional, psychological, and social consequences of oral disorders and their treatment. Extensive literature reviews and consultations with external experts have been conducted in an effort to improve the measurement and interpretation of oral quality of life. Staff have worked with NCHS to improve ways of determining disability in relation to the oral cavity. Based upon a review and synthesis of literature published by staff in 1992, oral quality of life is being reassessed for the specific audience of aging veterans in a position paper for the Department of Veteran's Affairs. Qualitative analyses have begun on focus group discussions conducted on a sample of women who perceived that oral problems had impacted their life in long-term ways. Analysis of the focus group transcriptions indicate that oral problems can alter an individual's self-image, activities, and life choices. Results will be useful for the development of quantitative measures in future investigations.